Governor Bertil Mikaelsson of Vanaheim
Governor Bertil Mikaelsson of Vanaheim Age: 481 rejuve to 40 Martial: 11- Governor Bertil Mikaelsson has no military training or experience and plans to let others handle the military aspects of his duties. Intrigue: 13+3=16- Governor Bertil Mikaelsson is skilled enough at itrigue and spy games to function both in the business world and the political world. Administration: 18+7=25- Governor Bertil Mikaelsson is a highly skilled administrator and businessman, who turned a construction company on the verge of collapse into one of the biggest business empires in the Imperial Trust. Learning: 9+2=11- Governor Bertil Mikaelsson is well educated about business and economics but has nothing more then a basic education elsewhere. Piety: 14- Governor Bertil Mikaelsson is a believer of the Emperor, though it this not been tested. Diplomacy: 13+8=21- Governor Bertil Mikaelsson is a charismatic leader able to convince tohers to follow his ideas and work out favorable deals. Combat: 17+1=18- Governor Bertil Mikaelsson has a decent talent for combat, though it has not been developed in any way. Blood of the Vanir (+1M, +1D, +1C) – Bertil Mikaelsson is of the Vanir, the rulers and warrior class of Vanaheim, and as such he has some of the Vanir's martial skills and beauty. Governor of Vanaheim (-1M, -1A, +2I, +4D) – As the Governor of Vanaheim Bertil Mikaelsson spends most of his time negotiating with the various factions within the All Thing. This has led to a well developed skill for politics but a level of disconnect from the day to day government of Vanaheim. Master Administrator (+1I, +5A, +1D)- Bertil Mikaelsson is a skilled administrator, who has turned his families holding from near bankrupt to some of the richest among the Vanir. Expert Economist (+3A, +2L)- Bertil Mikaelsson has made a great study of economics, which was instrumental in his efforts to turn around the economic fortunes of his house. A''' '''Common Touch (+2D, +2 civilian morale)- Bertil Mikaelsson has a reputation for listening to the thoughts of the common Vanir and acting on them, though this reputation is not so strong outside of the Vanir. Bertil Mikaelsson was born as the heir of a prominent family of Vanir, one that had been influential and respected for thousands of years. However due to mismanagement of its estates by his grandmother by the time that Bertil Mikaelsson reached adulthood the family owned little outside of its ancestral manor, a small construction company and a large debt. As soon as he reached the age of majority Bertil Mikaelsson took over the construction company and started using it to rebuild his families wealth. Due to a combination of luck, careful management and shrewd investment he was successful in this task and by the time he reached his fifties had not only paid off all the families debts but had gained control over a full percent of Vanaheim's shipyards. The death of the Emperor hit the pious Bertil hard and it was only the words of Saint Lin that kept him moving in the years that followed. However by the time that he regained his equilibrium and stabilized his company enough that he could turn his attention back to Avernus Bertil was rather worried by what he had seen. Not only was Governor Olaf mismanaging the economy he was also changing several long held traditions, often for no reason and putting Vanaheim greatly into debt to the upstarts of Avernus. As the years continued Bertil Mikaelsson continued to expand his business holdings, becoming one of the richest among the Vanir, and continued to be worried by the changes that the Imperial Trust was undergoing. It was during this time that he grew to know Archmagos Arkhan Varnek who was equally worried about the changes being made to the Adeptus Mechanicus. This provided him with the impetuous to enter politics, where his wealth and connections allowed him to quickly become one of the main centers of opposition to Governor Olaf. For almost a hundred years Bertil Mikaelsson was a major voice in the All-Thing, where he argued for the traditions of the past and against Vanaheim losing any more face. Eventually after Governor Olaf's Nephew-in-Law on Avernus made one to many radical decisions Bertil Mikaelsson was able to replace him as the Governor of Vanaheim. Bertil Mikaelsson is a intelligent and charismatic businessman who has rallied a major portion of the Vanir and the common men on Vanaheim into his political coalition. He seems to stand for both the values and traditions of the past, which are often trampled under the feet of progress and for good administration of Vanaheim so that it can reclaim its position as the greatest power in the Imperial Trust. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:High Council Members Category:Imperial Trust Characters